DOCTOR
by Origami.Ninja
Summary: Hanabi is bored; and asks Hinata and Neji if they wanna play Doctor. They both agree...then gets something more than the taste of their medicine. Lemon-covered incest. Oneshot Complete. WEWT. 8D enjoy


"DOCTOR?" Hinata and Neji said in unison. "Yea, you heard me, let's play doctor!" Hanabi said with a cheerful tone. She was bored as ever today and she decided she wanted to play with her siblings. What's a better game than _doctor? _"Ahh...but Hana-chan, Neji-nii-san and I are too old to play doctor..." Hinata said with a confused look, twiddling her fingers. Neji sighed; he didn't have time for this. He could've been training! But no, his cousin had an "important announcement."

"UUGGHH please?? We don't play as much as we used to before onee-chaaann…" Hanabi looked up at Hinata with her puppy eyes. Even though she has the same eyes as her sister, Hanabi had the cutest eyes in Konoha. Heck, even a certain little boy with a long blue scarf in her class thought so...

Hinata ended up surrendering to Hanabi's pleas and was able to convince Neji. Hanabi led them to her playhouse in the back of the Hyuuga manor. When Hinata and Neji walked in, they noticed a few things hanging on the walls. "OKAY! To play doctor, we have to dress up like them! Here, onee-chan." Hanabi handed Hinata her costume, and pushed her into the closet to try it on. Hanabi then got her costume (just a doctor's coat and head reflector) and laid a soft mat on the floor for the patient's bed.

Neji pretended to clear his throat and got Hanabi's attention. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Hanabi didn't really like Neji, because they hardly talked and had a rivalry over Hinata. "Wears _my _costume?" Neji said glaring at her. "Oh yeah…uhmm.." Hanabi walked over to her toy chest, the large white coat dragging across the floor, and rummaged through the pile, pulling out a toy doctor's kit. She then grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him to the patient's mat, removed his headband, and replaced it with white strips of bandage, covering his curse mark. "There, you're the patient onii-san." Hanabi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Then if you're the doctor, what's Hinata-sama?" Hanabi groaned. "WHO ELSE?! Onee-chan, are you done yet?!" Hanabi yelled turning to the door, getting ready to walk over there and yank it open. "Ano...this outfit is a little small Hana-chan..." Hinata replied if a faint voice. "Just come out, I bet you look fine!" Hanabi said. "O-okay…"

Hinata opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, all white outfit that had a front zipper dress and a nurse's cross on front. She had white thigh high socks that went up to the top of her knees, and a stethoscope around her neck. The dress was a little tight, showing her curves completely, and a little short, practically being a mini dress. Her breasts were too big for the zipper to reach the top so it obviously showed cleavage, and her creamy skin. Hinata was blushing with her right had balled up covering her mouth while the other hand was trying to tug down the dress.

""Ano…w-w-what do y-you think?" Hanabi clasped her hands together. "Onee-chan you look perfect! Although it was big when I wore it, how strange." Hanabi and Hinata both looked at Neji, whom they found his eyed widened and his face in a deep crimson. He held his hand up to his nose, quickly pinching his nose together. He quickly looked down, quiet as a mouse.

"OH KAY! Hello patient, I'm doctor Hyuuga and this is my nurse, Nurse Hinata." Hanabi pulled out her toy clipboard and "studied" what Neji's medical situation was.

* * *

"Thank god that's over…" Neji said as he walked with Hinata put Hanabi to her bedroom. Neji was carrying Hanabi bridal style, because she was fast asleep. "Ano…but it _was_actually kind of fun." Hinata replied, giving him a smile. Neji quickly turned his head, not wanting her to see his blushing face. Neji put Hanabi to bed and Hinata tucked her in. They left her room and went back to the playhouse to clean up. They played doctor with Hanabi all day; wrapping bandages, playing surgery, whatever was on their little sister's mind. After they finished putting away the toys, Hinata told Neji to go get dressed. She was going to finish up folding the blankets. Neji listened to her command and left to his room. After about half an hour wiping the fake blood off his face and arms, he realized he forgot his headband in the playhouse. Neji walked over and opened the doors, finding Hinata sound asleep, sitting against the folded blankets with her legs out and together, hands on her lap. Neji knelt down and watched her; she looked so beautiful when she's sleeping. Neji then couldn't help it; he leaned in to kiss his sleeping beauty.

The kiss lasted five seconds. When Neji pulled away he opened his eyes to find a wide-eyed Hinata with her face fully pinkish-red. Neji freaked out, scooting back while covering his mouth, wide-eyed also. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Hinata-sama! It's just that, well, I couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful and--"

"Neji-nii-san..." Hinata then looked normal, but still blushing. She then got on all fours, crawling towards him. She was still wearing that nurse dress, so as her arms would move back and forth, they squished her boobs, showing **mega**clevage. Neji had his arms behind him, so he was leaning back, his hands giving him support as he was sitting. He leaned farther back as Hinata had her hands by his sides, breasts pressed against his chest. She looked up at him, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes in a lustful lips looked wanting and her whole face looked pouting, her eyebrows pulled up--[technically, she looks like Ami Kawashima from ToraDora! episode 7]-- so sexy.

"Does the patient need to stay overnight for observation?" Hinata whispered seductively, making Neji turn red. Before he could say anything, Hinata pressed her lips against Neji's, moving her postion, now sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist. Neji found himself kissing back, then softly biting her bottom lip for an entrance. She opened her mouth and they explored eachother mouths. Hinata brushed her fingers through his hair while he ran his hands down her back. He then layed her down and Neji was on top. He then started kissing her neck, getting little moans in return. As Hinata leaned her head to the side for more access, Neji pulled her zipper down revealing her only in her lacy black underwear.

"Ahh...nii-san.." Hinata gave moans as he insterted two fingers inside her. He slowly pulled out, then back in. He repeated this but faster, Hinata's moans getting louder and her breaths getting shorter. Hinata spilled her juices oer his hand, and he pulled it up to his mouth and licked it clean. Neji distracted, Hinata pushed him to the floor, and sat on his stomach, her back facing him. She pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift move; and grabbed his erect manhood with both hands and moved them up and down in a fast motion, while licking the top of it. Neji threw his head back, grunting and whispering her name. Next thing he knew he saw her whole mouth on his manhood, feeling her tounge twirl all over it. He ended up cumming in her mouth and she swallowed it whole, sucking every last drop.

Neji then positioned Hinata, him on top again, and pushed his length inside her. After Hinata gave a little whimper, Neji said "Are you sure, Hinata-sama? Maybe we should stop..."

"No! Please nii-san, keep going till the end." Hinata said as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled himself out, slamming back in; repeating again and again. Hinata screams his name and arches her back, wanting him deeper, closer to her. They moan together, melting their bodies as one; _up down up down. _

"Nii-saan...ahh..yess..f-f..aster.." He listens to her command, pulling himself out fully, slamming back in, going his fastest. He kisses her to block out her screaming and moaning.

*few minutes later;;

"Hina..t-ta - samaa..uhh..at this-s rate, i'll--" Neji quickly pulls himself out and cums overr her stomach. Neji collaps on top, then flips over, laying down next to her. They're both panting, sweating, naked. Hinata touches the cum with her shaking fingers, and brings them up to taste his hot cum. _Nii-san's delicious cum._

"Nii-san.."

"Hinata-sama?"

"W-w...what did we just do?"

"Hinata-sama...you gave me a new symptom."

"Oh? What's that, then?"

"It's called Round Two."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

LALALAAAAA; chyea my first oneshot & story. Yes, it's incest. In my opinion this was a really good story, although Hinata seemed like a hoe O___o'' And don't ask me why Hinata did that; its nejihina, you should be happy -____-"" LAWL :)

It's short=oneshot, duh. I didn't want to do _so much _sex details, cause their cousins. I'll use my details in another story. Yes, it's whats best. :) When reviewing, dont be harsh, thanks.


End file.
